SCP Breach Hetalia
by kirstenk080
Summary: The Axis countries are contacted asking if they would help with experiments at the SCP foundation's facility. However, as they enter the containment unit of SCP-173, things go horribly wrong. Realizing the danger they're in, they are left to wonder, can they escape with their lives? Or will they be another experiment gone wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A quiet morning rising over Germany started everything  
The phone broke the silence of the morning. Italy was in the kitchen making breakfast-pasta while Germany was feeding his dogs. He answered the phone, surprised to hear Britain on the other line.  
"Helllooo?" Italy said cheerfully.  
"Hello Italy...I was wondering, is Germany there?"  
"Si! One second!"  
Setting the phone down, Italy skipped down the hall calling for Germany and almost colliding with him as he was walking back.  
"Germany speaking."  
"Hello Germany, I know this is short notice but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"  
"Depends on what it is."  
"Well you, of course, know of the British-American SCP Foundation?"  
"Ja.."  
"I work as a guard there and they are planning on testing the SCPs on countries and...well...I am too terrified to test with them and America won't of course..."  
"Hmm..vell it could be good training...may I bring Italy and Japan along?"  
"That would be splendid! So, the day after tomorrow at 10am?"  
"Perfect. See you then." Germany hung up the phone.  
"G-Germany? Isn't that the place where all the creepy monsters and stuff are?"  
"Don't worry about that, England is the guard and will make sure nothing happens. Now I need to call Japan."

Italy ate his pasta and then started worrying again. What if something bad happened? What if a monster escapes? How mad would Germany be if he ran away and chickened out? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a conversation outside his door.  
"West! You've got to let me go! I've always wanted to visit this place!" Prussia's voice rang through the house.  
"Nien. He only needed three people." Germany responded firmly.

"But...I want to help!" He complained.  
"Too bad. Go another time."  
Italy could hear Prussia stomping away and slamming the basement door. He wandered out of the room and found Germany gathering a few things for the trip.  
"Why won't you let Prussia go?" Italy asked quietly.  
"It's...too dangerous. He messes around too much. I can't control him and don't want him getting hurt."  
The Axis countries left the next morning, headed to America.

* * *

They stayed in a hotel room, relatively close to the facility. All three had different thoughts about the next day.  
Germany thought about how the different tests could be good training. The stress put on the body, looking danger in the face and all that.  
Japan was extremely curious about the SCPs. He also was seeking new ideas for manga.  
On the other hand, Italy was terrified. He did not want to go there. The only way Germany got him on the plane was threatening to take away his pasta.  
They slept and headed to testing early the next morning, to Italy's despair.

Armed guards and Britain greeted them and directed them to the room where testing suits were held. The first test was SCP-173. They got the information about it a few minutes before the test was scheduled. Skimming it, Germany read parts of it to the other countries. "The item we are testing...SCP-173...Containment procedures include keeping it inside a locked container...three people minimum in there during testing...okay this is important. Keep direct eye contact at all times. If direct eye contact is not kept, SCP-173 will proceed to move at incredible speed, seeking to break its targets neck."  
Italy was shaking with fear. "G-G-Germany?"  
"What is it, Italy?"  
"I'm s-s-scared..."  
"Don't worry, remember that Britain, along with many other guards, are protecting us."  
Before Italy could respond, they were ordered out and started towards the container where the SCP was being held. Britain waved to them and Italy nervously waved back.  
A voice chimed over the loudspeaker. "Please enter the containment unit."  
The three countries entered, taking careful care to keep eye contact with the concrete...thing. The door closed and opened back. The voice was back. "We seem to be having trouble with the door control system..." Italy was hyperventilating and standing close to Germany. The voice came back "Just keep constant eye contact with SCP-173 while we-"  
The lights shut off and turned back on with an ear breaking mechanical screech. When they flashed back on, SCP-173 wasn't there.

Italy screamed in terror and clung to Germany's arm. They heard gunshots and ran out to see guards firing at him before he cracked their necks as they attempted to run. Then a familiar yell of pain met their ears. Japan was the first to recognize it.

"Britain!" They all ran up to his guard position before stopping and staring at the concrete figure standing over England's still body. They all kept eye contact and when the lights finally shut completely off...he was gone.  
Germany got to England first. "Are you okay?" He said, trying to remain calm.  
England was completely still, paralyzed it seemed, but still was able to talk, although it was obviously difficult. "Listen. I should be dead. The only reason I'm not is that I'm a country. But I'm warning you, in here there are things very powerful. They **will** kill you. I don't know what's happening but I do know this...you need to run. Get out of here."  
"No!" Japan exclaimed.  
Italy was crying. It was too late. Just like that, they realized how much danger they were in.  
England's lifeless body was enough to prove that.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is my new story! As you can probably guess...this is gonna be intense. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you next chapter! Bye my lovlies~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia was collapsed on his bed in the basement, still pouting about not being able to go to the facility. He had seen so much about it and wanted to do something exciting. Instead, he was stuck laying in bed pouting about West not letting him go.

A few hours later, his boredom had reached its breaking point. Prussia finally decided he couldn't let his little brother boss him around and he hopped the next plane to America.

Arriving, it took him a while to sneak past the guards, they seemed really panicked for some reason, but once he did it was a piece of cake finding a vent to sneak through. Laughing quietly to himself, he tried to find an appropriate place to exit the vent. However, it was almost pitch black. Getting frustrated, he stopped for a moment muttering about how he didn't understand how you were supposed to work with dangerous supernatural creatures in the dark.

Suddenly, the vent below him broke and he found himself on the floor. Recovering from the pain quickly, he picked up his phone and called France as he looked around excitedly.

"Prussia?" France's half-asleep voice answered.

"Yeah it is me! You have got to come check this out!"

* * *

Germany closed Britain's eyes and walked away, only stopping to pick up a gun. Italy recognized his walk and locked jaw. It was the same as when he lost a friend in war.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. A panicked and rushed voice shouted on the intercom. "**The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Full site lockdown initiated**." A moment later the alarm shut off and there was silence.

Italy was the first to speak. "G-Germany?" With the dim emergency lights he saw Germany look at him. "Are we...trapped?"

Germany didn't respond. He proceeded to the next room. There was a side storage place with filing cabinets. They all walked in and closed the doors.

"We need to decide what to do. I suggest we stick together and try to find a way out."

Japan spoke quietly. "I agree. I do not wish to be food for those...creatures..."

Italy nodded, too scared to say anything.

Germany looked around for supplies. He found two gas masks, a level one keycard, and some batteries. As they prepared to leave, they heard a slightly panicked voice outside. "I think the shortest way out is through the southeast wing. Follow me." There was a quick sound, shuffling of some sort.

A deeper quiet voice responded, "Did you hear that?"

There was a scraping of concrete and bones snapping.

Germany rushed out, followed by Japan while Italy peeked around the corner. Japan literally ran into Germany as he stopped abruptly.

SCP-173 was standing in front of them.

Germany muttered, "Keep eye contact, back away slowly."

They eventually made it back to the room, hearts racing.

"Okay...as soon as we can assure it has left...we should head to the southeast wing..." Japan told Germany.

Germany instructed Japan to watch one door while he guarded the other and Italy was to search for any overlooked supplies.

While they waited, guilt filled Germany. He was the one who suggested they come here. He tried to blame England but the vivid image of his fellow country's neck bent at an odd angle and the light fading from his eyes stopped him.

Japan was trying to get signal on a phone he had found in the room but the signal was blocked. The amount of danger they were in had not hit him.

Italy was shaken and trying to stay strong. Seeing another die...especially a country...was too much for him. He tried to keep calm and search. His heart was heavy and racing with fear.

After what seemed like eternal silence, Germany looked out to see if the SCP had left. They proceeded to walk back to back to back down the halls, Germany in the lead. He clutched the gun in his hands until his knuckles were white.

They soon found a room labeled, Item: SCP-035, Object class: Keter. The door was open. Germany heard movement in the room and decided they needed to go in as there might be survivors.

When they entered, there was a person in there with a drama comedy mask on their face. It seemed as if there was blood around the started speaking, "Oh my god, someone actually found me. When the lockdown started, I thought I was done for."

All three countries stared at the mask and Germany picked up the page about it. He muttered quietly, "..appears as white porcelain comedy mask...at times it changes to tragedy...anything in contact decays...high intelligence...highly manipulative nature.." Germany stopped and read the next part clearly. "It can take control of any humanoid figure and reach into the minds of others." He looked at Japan and Italy. "Monitor your mind carefully."

The mask spoke again. "I can get us all safely to the surface. Just find the control panel in there and open the chamber doors for me." They looked over to the panel. One opened the doors, the other gassed the room.

"Germany... If it takes over the mind..." Japan said quietly.

"I'll do it." Germany responded, silently informing Italy by glancing at the gas lever.

"I'll continue looking over there...for items..." Japan responded quietly.

Germany put a hand on the gas lever. "I'm sorry.." He pulled the lever down.

"What are you doing!? I can't bre-" the SCP broke down into coughs and words they couldn't understand. Italy covered his ears, trying to sound it out. After a moment, Germany pulled the lever back up.

"So you really don't want to leave this place alive?" The voice from the mask was deeper. More sinister. The mask had changed. It was now the tragedy drama mask.

"What the-" Germany jumped back slightly.

"There's no way three newbies like you can make it to the surface. Even if you did they'd gun you down."

Japan stepped forward. "We are countries. They won't gun us down."

"They don't care who you are." The tone and intensity of the voice caused them all to step back. Italy was hiding behind Germany while trying to look brave.

"I'll give you one more chance here. Just open the chamber doors and we forget about this little gas incident."

"No. I was right not to let you out. Come on guys, let's go."

They turned around to a closed-door. It needed a level 3 keycard to open the door. "We're trapped..." Italy said quietly. He was shaking.

The SCP started laughing.

Germany turned around and went to put the gas valve down and Japan frantically searched for a keycard.

As his hand touched the gas, the voice said clearly and calmly, "Now, now, now. Don't be so quick to do that. You'll never get out of this room."

Germany responded firmly, "Yes we will."

The mask sighed. "Maybe but you'll never get out of the facility." It paused for a moment. "Or know about your brother."

* * *

Prussia had found himself in tunnels of the facility. France always took forever to get ready and he was ready to explore. Humming quietly, he wondered were Ludwig and the others were. The place was so empty. Creepy, but still empty.

Out of the silence came a voice. It seemed to echo into Prussia's mind. "Hello trespasser."

Prussia jumped and looked around for whatever was speaking. "What? Who said that? I'm not trespas-"

"Don't worry, don't fret. I'm a friend. You've been panicking lately haven't you?"

"Y- Wait. What? Who are you? How do you know that?"

"I am a doctor. And i know because, Prussia, I can sense the disease in you."

"I don't have a-"

"You're fading Prussia. Slowly fading..." The voice seemed...sorrowful yet...evil..

"I'm not-"

"You know its true. Don't try to hide from it. But I can cure you Gilbert..." A tall human-like figure walked forward. It has a mask that reminded Prussia of the plague doctors from long, long ago. He stood there, hand outstretched. Prussia knew he was fading. It became more apparent everyday. His emotions overtook him. Nervously, he held out his hand. At the last minute he jerked it away, angry at himself.

"I will not fade! I am the awesome Prussia!"

There was a moment of silence followed by quiet laughter. "It would have been so much easier...pity."

Suddenly, several human-like things, pushed Prussia towards the thing.

"No! You can't do this!" He got a glimpse of one of the zombie like faces. It was covered in blood.

The creature put a hand on the former country's head. "Don't be afraid."

In those last moments of consciousness, as the "doctor" assured Prussia he would be cured, his only hope that if he came back as one of those...things..he didn't hurt anyone he cared for.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* Another chapter already? Yes. And more feels! Its just gonna get worse. I'll see you all next time! Bye my probably-now-sad lovlies!**


	3. Chapter 3

Germany moved his hand away from the lever. "What about my brother?" He said, calmly but assertively. The mask laughed quietly.

"Tell me!" Germany shouted in anger.

The mask talked in a soft, almost mocking, voice. "Oh nothing... it just looks like SCP-049 has a new follower. Lucky him.."

"What is SCP-049?" Italy said in a shaky voice.

"The Plague Doctor...such an interesting creature."

"What is interesting about him?" Germany demanded.

"He has such a way of getting followers. See, he believes in a 'disease' that only he can cure. How does he cure it? Well that's the mystery. There's the cutting and surgery. Strange chemicals. Then all I know is he turns them into perfect little..." The mask paused.

Germany impatiently slammed a fist into the glass. "Perfect little what!"

"Zombies."

Italy was shaking in fear. Germany had his head down and was almost hyperventilating. He was muttering under his breath. "Idiot...I told him not to come...I told him..."

"But if you let me out...I can help you find him. And escape this place." The mask said in a serious tone.

Italy saw the hardened hope in Germany's eyes. He knew that Germany wasn't thinking straight. "Germany...he may be lying..remember it said he was manipulative?"

Germany's eyes softened. The hope fell.

"I-I'm sorry!" Italy said quickly. "I just-"

"It's okay, Italy...I didn't even consider-"

Japan suddenly stood up. "I found a level 3 keycard!"

The mask tried again to convince them to let him out. "I can help you escape the facility. You'll never get out on your own. And I can protect you from other SCPs."

Germany responded by getting close to the glass and saying, "We are the mighty axis, the countries of Germany, Italy, and Japan. We will escape. I hope they find a way to destroy you beyond recognition." Germany slammed the gas lever down, took the key from Japan and left the room. Japan followed close behind. As Italy left the room, he heard the mask in his head. He jumped and looked behind him. The gas was still on.

"Hmm...the country of Italy..well I'm from Venice. So I feel compelled to tell you something. I know what caused the outbreak. Its SCP-079. If you shut it down, you could save the facility. However..the doors will close. Save the facility, or yourselves. Both are basically impossible but I assume you can try." The voice faded away. Italy ran to catch up with the other two. The words of the mask raced in his head.

They continued their walk through the facility. Italy walked up beside Germany. He started cautiously speaking. "Germany...don't worry about what the mask said...remember it could trick you...everything about Prussia is probably a lie. I bet he's still at home pouting."

Germany looked at Italy, who was smiling softly. He knew that it was against Italy's nature to act like this and it was weird for Italy to be the one comforting him. "Thank you Italy...even if he was lying...the fact that thing most likely exists is...unsettling.."

A loud growl sounded from behind them. They turned to see it was only Japan, his stomach had growled.

"Look! There's the sign to the lunch room." Italy pointed out.

They walked down that way and found something unusual. There was a large pizza box from Little Caesar's. A paper next to it labeled the box as "SCP-458 Object class-Safe." It explained that it could make any pizza with any topping (edible by humans) if the person simply touched it. It then made the person's perfect pizza.

Italy eagerly tried it first. When he opened it, it revealed a pizza with pasta noodles on it. "It's a pasta-pizza!" Italy giggled before taking a generous helping and letting Japan try it.

Japan's pizza turned out to be covered in sushi. He took a few slices and sat down next to Italy.

Germany's pizza was a wurst pizza. They all ate the pizza and got drinks from a nearby fridge. Italy offered to carry the pizza box and they divided bottles of water to carry in shopping bags they found.

Full and in slightly better moods they carried on through the facility, trying to find the exit.

After a few hours of unsuccessful searching, they turned a corner and saw Prussia standing at the end of the short hallway with his back to them. His shirt was gone and he stood perfectly still.

"Gil!" Italy yelled happily.

"Bruder!" Germany yelled.

Japan was still thinking about what the mask said. He grabbed Germany's shoulder.

Italy stopped and turned around. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Something seems off. I can't forget what the mask said. We should proceed with caution." Japan answered in a quick, hushed voice. As they approached, Prussia turned around. There was a large, recently stitched, cut down his chest as if someone was dissecting him. Around his eyes were black and white foam poured from his mouth. He was covered in blood. He made only soft sounds of pain.

"G-Gilbert?" Germany's voice cracked.

As Prussia almost charged at them, two hands rested on his shoulders from the shadows. Prussia stopped and glared from a distance. A plague doctor's mask appeared from behind him. The voice spoke directly into their minds, like the mask had with Italy.

"Ah...hello. I see you all are here. Lovely. Oh..the disease is strong in you all."

"W-what did you do to him!? What disease!?" Germany hurled the questions him.

"The Great Pestilence. Or as you know it...the Plague."

"That was forever ago. We couldn't still have it!" Italy said as the other two nodded.

"That may be true but it is still in you. Along with other diseases. Such as this poor fellow here...fading away was one of his diseases. Very unusual. I cured him though. As I will cure all of you."

The figure leaned close to Prussia's ear and though it was obvious that he did not speak nor could Prussia understand the message was clear as day.

"Kill."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the wait and the short chapter. I've had writer's block and focus problems in general lately xD I'll try updating more. Hope you enjoyed. Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

Japan muttered some foul words in Japanese before pulling out his sword. Prussia was running towards them with rage in his eyes. Germany was stunned. His heart was racing and his eyes were stuck on Prussia. Italy's panicked scream was what snapped him out of it. As his brother rushed up to attack, Germany shoved him backwards and told the others to run. They were stopped by zombies of class D personnel surrounding them.

Germany pulled his gun off his back and went to shoot. He was barely containing his panic. "Scheiße..." He cursed under his breath and then yelled, "The gun's jammed!" Before he threw it at the closest one, knocking them into the wall of zombies. The countries were being backed into the end of the hallway.

"_It's...over..._" he thought as he looked at his fellow countries. Italy was shaking from exhaustion and fear. The small country barely held through training and now he hadn't slept in...how long have they been here...? Japan was weak, barely holding up his sword. He had jet lag from his travels and no rest wasn't helping. Germany had no weapon and felt helpless as he tried to protect the other two. They cowered against the wall. Prussia was close. Out of no where, France hit Prussia back with his lucky sword.

"France?" Italy yelled in confusion.

"Run! I'll hold them off!" France yelled. He seemed capable enough and they didn't think twice. The last thing they saw was him fighting and leading the zombies away.

They ran as far as they could and darted into a side office, using the level 3 keycard. It seemed secure. Germany closed the door and they quickly collapsed onto the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

It could have been minutes, hours, hell, even days, before Germany forced his eyes open. Italy was snuggled close to him, still asleep. Japan was a little further away, asleep as well.

Trying to let the others rest, Germany started checking their supplies and quietly searched the room. He found water bottles and some papers on different SCPs. He would have to read them later because at that moment Italy let out a blood-curdling scream.

"No..no! Get away from them! Pl...ease...don't let him...d..ie..."

"Italy!" Germany yelled, shaking his shoulders.

"G-Germany?" Italy opened his eyes slightly. Then without another word, he wrapped his arms around Germany and started sobbing into his shirt.

"Feli..? Are you okay..?"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry..I d-dreamed you were k-k-kill-"

Germany cut him off. "It's okay..I'm here...it's okay..."

Japan was awake at this point but stayed quiet.

After Italy had calmed down slightly, they ate more pizza and drunk some water.

"So..." Japan started. "Where to now?"

"We could go back and see if..." Italy started, looking at Germany with a concerned face.

Germany sighed. "It's too late for him...but...maybe we can find France. We should head that way with caution."

They gathered their things and headed that way. France had taken care of a lot of the zombies. The floor was covered in blood. There were bodies piled up and they silently started to search for France's or Prussia's. Several minutes of tense silence gave away as Germany's choked tears came from behind them. "Gil...Gil..." He held his brother's dead body close to him. Italy had only seen Germany cry a few times when he thought no one was there. It was such a heart breaking thing to see this powerful country dissolved into tears.

Japan carefully laid Prussia's body down and closed his eyes. Italy pulled Germany close and they both were sobbing. It took several minutes before they got up. Germany carefully removed the cross necklace that was identical to his from Prussia's neck and put it on. "Bye Gilbert..." he whispered.

A dark cloud hung over them as they walked the halls. Turning a corner, they were all shocked to run into an SCP. It was what appeared to be a large pile of orange goo.

"What the hell!?" Germany yelled, jumping back.

Meanwhile, the SCP was jumping around happily. It ran to Italy and engulfed him, leaving only his head exposed. Japan was about to grab his sword and destroy the thing when Italy started laughing.

"Stop tickling me! S-stop!" Italy collapsed into laughter and his words became unintelligible. The SCP let Italy go and proceeded to tickle Japan as well. It was a weird thing to see, Japan losing his composure and laughing until he couldn't breath.

Then it got close to Germany. He backed away slowly, muttering under his breath. He managed to dodge the attack once, but was also caught and tickled. Italy and Japan laughed harder at the horror and then happiness on Germany's face.

After the laughter subsided, the SCP started making weird clicking and cooing noises. Germany was looking through his papers, trying to find a page on it, and Japan stared at the thing, trying to make sense of it.

Italy began speaking to it. "You smell like pasta to me!"

Japan paused and looked at him. "Italy, who are you talking to?"

"The SCP of course!"

Germany found the paper and told them it was safe and SCP-999. He also explained it loved people, ate sweets, smelled different to everyone, and people never understood its speaking.

Italy smiled. "I understand you SCP-999! I think I'll call you squishy."

Germany muttered something about, "The tickle monster would be a better name." They all laughed at the expression on his face.

In a much better mood, they explored the rooms. There seemed to be nothing or interest in any of them.

Distracted by Italy's constant talking with "Squishy," they wandered into a SCP room without realizing it. On the floor was a large piece of quartz surrounded by broken pieces of granite as if someone had smashed it into the ground with extreme force. It also seemed to be spreading across the ground, very slowly.

"Hmm..this must be an SCP." Germany muttered. Looking around, they saw the Item tag of SCP-409. The object class was illegible. He started shuffling through the SCP papers again.

Italy seemed mesmerized by it. "Guys it's so pretty! Don't you just want to hold it, Squishy?"

Squishy seemed to make noises that were warning him. Italy paid them no mind and went to touch it.

"Italy, don't!" Germany yelled, staring at the paper in fear.

Italy's hand was right next to it. It seemed like the end of Italy before-

Squishy shoved Italy out of the way, accidentally touching the crystal himself. He fell to the ground and the crystal started slowly engulfing the creature.

"Squishy!" Italy yelled and tried to run to him. Germany restrained him. Italy had tears leaking down his face as Squishy spoke.

Italy was shaking his head furiously. "But Squishy! I can't leave you! You're in so much pain..."

Squishy made more clicks and Italy eventually went limp. As the coos and such continued, he jerked away from Germany. "Bye Squishy...I'll never forget you..." Italy whispered, holding back tears

They all left the room to the soft sounds of pain from the peculiar SCP that saved Italy's life.

* * *

France watched the other countries run for a moment before turning back to the problem. Prussia was charging again. Taking a deep breath, he drove the sword through Prussia until there was no more blade showing. The light faded from the others eyes and he drew the sword back.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time he had killed another country. As he brutally slaughtered the other zombies, the memory came back. His boss had ordered it. France walked up to the other country, Holy Roman Empire. He was young and weak. In one hand he clutched a push-broom and in the other was a picture of what France recognized to be Italy. The small country reached up and gave him the broom, whispering about Italy. France stared in shock at how strong the small child was. He nodded at France and closed his eyes, clutching the picture close to him. France had no choice but the drive his sword through the country's heart.

Later, France would not tell Italy, but instead give the broom to a new country that reminded him of the child on the battlefield.

Finally, it was too much for France. The memories and exhaustion of battle got to him. He ran down a few halls at break neck speed until his legs were jelly. Leaning against the wall, his breaths were gasps. Struggling for air he glanced down each way in the hall. The left side was empty, meaning the zombies were not following him. Or at least weren't caught up yet. Now he turned his head to the right to see...

France's heart almost stopped. He walked closer, not believing his eyes. Stopping a few feet away he whispered, "J...Jeanne d'Arc?" He did not believe his eyes.

"It's me... I'm back, _mon amour._"

France moved closer. "But...how?"

"It doesn't matter. I just want to be with you forever, Francis."

"I...I...Jeanne... _Je t'aime...je t'aime_..." France smiled through his tears and went to hug her.

She backed away. "I-I'm sorry. My burn scars are terrible. I don't want you to touch them..."

That's when the realization hit him. She would never care about that. Plus...there was no way she could be alive. He had watched her burn on that pole. France had the burn scars from when he had pulled her charred body from the coals before they burned her twice more. The English wanted her dead...beyond dead. He watched as they threw her remains into the river.

"Of course..." he whispered, backing away.

"What is it?" The...thing asked.

"Keep away from me. You are not her." France said with a hint of warning.

Then he ran past her and kept going. It called for him for a moment. However, the thing didn't seem to be following him, instead it seemed to be talking to an employee of the facility.

About three hours later he found a paper on "SCP-031."

It explained that the SCP tricked people into viewing it as a person they previously loved. France was disgusted at the actual picture of it. The SCP was a giant mound of skin and muscle. It walked and left behind an oily trail. He shuddered at the thought of actually hugging it like he tried to.

Walking into another room, he saw a container with the door open. It was made of glass and suspended in the air, but there were stairs up to it. There was an emergency light that sent the entire room into a shadow. A small child-like figure sat in the corner of the room. It was hard to tell because of the dark, but it also looked as if the child was dressed in all black.

"Hello?" France called out, slowly walking closer. "Are you okay?"

Italy, Germany, and Japan walked into the room. "France, be careful!" Germany called.

France called back, "There's a small child up here. Give me a moment."

He inched closer, saying calming things. He knew that the child was probably terrified. France had almost no caution left as the memory of Holy Rome was still in his head.

Soon, his shadow touched the figure. It immediately covered France in a dark cloud. France screamed in shock and tried to run. The three other countries started to rush up there but stopped as the SCP returned to its corner.

Where there had once been France, remained...

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! Also, any questions and suggestions are always welcome. Have a wonderful day! Goodbye, my lovlies~!**


	5. Chapter 5

"France!" Italy yelled as Germany dragged him out of the room and they closed the door. The three started looking for a place to rest. Germany quietly led Italy down the hall since the tears made it hard for the smaller country to see.

"Italy..you have to stay quiet...we can't draw attention to ourselves.."

Italy snapped and started yelling in a mix of English and Italian. "I can't take this anymore! Cazzo! I don't want to see people die! England, Prussia, Squishy, and Big Brother France!? Merda... and I d-don't want you or Japan to die!" The next few sentences came out in rambling Italian and crying. Then he ran to a wall and started throwing up from the tears and exhaustion. Germany gently held Italy's hair out of his face and rubbed his back.

"Italy...we will survive...I've promised you I'd come back alive from every battle...and I have again and again. I won't leave you." Germany assured him softly. Italy turned around and buried his face into Germany's shirt.

After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"I'm sorry.."

"Its okay.."

Japan cleared his throat.

They turned around to see him motioning for them to follow him. Stealthily, they crept down the hallway. At the end was a very tall figure..if it was standing.

The humanoid figure was crouched with his hands covering his ears and his head between his knees. His skin had a blue tint.

"Do you think its going to attack?" Japan asked softly.

"I can't be sure..I'm not even sure if it knows we're here.." Germany responded.

Out of no where, someone with class-D personnel uniform walked out of the hallway.

"What's this stupid SCP? I think this is one that's too scared to do anything." He laughed loudly.

"Shut up! You're going to get us killed!" Germany responded, trying not to yell.

"Oh god, y'all are a lot of chickens. Look at him, he's scared! Isn't that right you little-" the idiot had gone to far. When he got into the SCP's face it stood up and started screaming. It sounded terrified...and angry. It was over six feet tall, even Germany had to look up to it. The four instantly started running.

"You fucking idiot!" Germany yelled at the Class-D who was falling behind. The one time Japan glanced back, the thing's outstretched hands were close to grabbing him.

The SCP on their heels, the countries used their keycard to get into a room. They quickly shut it. Breathing heavily, they thought everyone was there safely.

"Wait...where is-" Japan was cut off by screaming.

It was the most pain induced, horrible scream they had ever heard. It was coming from outside the door from the Class-D person. Soon, there was the ripping of skin and guts. Then all was silent, besides the sounds of eating and splattering blood.

Japan almost threw up. He was reaching his breaking point but held strong. For now.

They proceeded down the stairs until they realized they had reached another SCP.

"Stay back...this seems...unsettling." Japan warned and Germany started sorting through the SCP papers.

"Let's see...the other SCP was 096...he only attacks if you look at his face and then he will kill you...should be easy to avoid."

"I saw the note on the door before we came in..this is SCP-012." Italy said quietly, looking towards where the SCP was held.

"Lets see...it's a composition...if light is touching it, it takes over a person and forces them to use their own blood to finish it..hey it was found in a northern Italian tomb. Weird..isn't it Italy?" Germany looked up to see the previously closed door was wide open and Italy was walking towards it.

"Italy! Get away from it!" Germany yelled. The box with SCP-012 was open and emergency lights were shining on it.

"But...I must finish it." Italy said in a hypnotized voice.

"Its tricking you!"

"No.." his voice was normal now. "I need to destroy it for him.."

"Scheiße...Japan! He's lost it, try to close the SCP box or the door." Germany started pulling Italy away from the door. However, he kept walking. Germany was shocked that Italy actually overpowered him. As Italy walked in the room, the door closed behind him, separating the countries.

"Italy!" Germany yelled and started looking over the control panels.

"Nothing's working!" Japan yelled. He stopped pushing buttons and tried to pull the lever for the door. It seemed stuck. Every time he pulled it down an inch or so, it moved back up. Germany ran over and they both pulled it down together.

Italy's voice was heard on the other side. It sounded like he was partly there..but then he dissolved into insanity. First he was saying letters. Then-

"I-I have to- I have to finish it.." There was the sound of ripping flesh.

"Italy!" Germany yelled and started pushing the lever down with all his strength. It was still barely moving.

"I can-" Italy coughed painfully. "I can do this." He started saying letters again.

The lever was halfway down.

"I must do it." Italy started laughing insanely between coughing.

"This...this make no sense." It sounded as if Italy had fallen to the ground. "Its..its impossible.." He laughed more, sounding more like he was going insane from pain.

The lever suddenly went down and snapped off. Luckily, the door had stayed open. Germany ran into the room.

Italy was on the floor in a pool of blood. "It...can't be...completed.." he whispered. His left wrist was torn open. Blood was still pouring out of it as his body started trying to heal it. His right hand was covered with blood and pieces of flesh were under his nails. There were a few more lines written on the paper.

Germany started hearing the music, but only for a brief second before Japan cut the wires holding the lid open and the box was closed again. Snapping out of nearly being mind-controlled, he immediately dropped to the floor and pulled Italy on his lap.

"Italy...please wake up...please.." Germany whispered while he started pulling strips of cloth off his tank-top to patch the gaping hole in Italy's wrist.

Japan watched the door, but through his worry for Italy, he couldn't stop thinking of what he said. "I need to destroy it for him." What did Italy mean...

Germany called for Japan to get some water. He cleaned Italy's wounds with it and then picked him up.

"We're leaving." Germany said shortly.

"But Germany...shouldn't we wait-"

"No!" He yelled, and then took a deep breath. "I..can't stay around that...thing."

Japan picked up their supplies and they retreated to another office-like room. Italy was still out, but he was breathing.

Germany stayed beside Italy and gently stroked his hair. It took over an hour for Italy to wake up.

"I...I'm alive..." he said weakly.

"Italy...here drink some water..you need to keep resting.."

"Germany...were you...crying...?"

"...I thought I was going to lose you..."

"You promised you wouldn't leave me...I won't leave you..." Italy assured him, forcing a smile.

Germany nodded slightly. There were a few moments of silence.

"I...I'm sorry..." Italy said quietly

"For what..?" Germany asked, confused.

"I just...wanted to...destroy it.." Italy said in a voice thick with sadness.

"But...didn't the SCP take over your mind...and make you want to finish it..?"

"Yeah...but...before...I wanted to see the music sheet..."

"Why?" Germany asked gently.

Italy sat up and sighed softly. "Years ago...before I knew you Germany...I knew a man who loved music. His name was Carlo. One day...he told me that he was going to create the "ultimate composition." I laughed and wished him luck...but soon he became obsessed. He worked for hours and hours. He lost his job, barely kept his house, although I helped him keep it, and his wife left him. He started losing his mind. A few days before his death I went to check on him. He had ran out of ink and was using his own blood to write it. I stopped him. He refused to go to the hospital or to stop writing so I bought him more ink and left... I wish I hadn't... They found he had committed suicide. He left me a letter. It said,

"_Dear Feliciano, I have hidden the music away. I never told you, but that paper was from an old tomb. I sealed it back in there. Hopefully no one will try to finish it again. I'm sorry. I can't write anymore. Forgive me and never look for that composition._"

There was blood all over the note. I searched for that tomb...so I could destroy the...thing.. but I never did.."

It was silent for several minutes after Italy's story.

"Italy...I'm...I..." Germany didn't know what to say. This was a side of Italy he never saw. The country always seemed so happy Germany never even thought of the memories hidden behind that smile.

It was silent again. Until a loud scream was heard from outside. Japan ran outside to check and Germany ordered Italy to stay while he ran out too.

Germany walked out to see a tall dark figure creeping up behind Japan. Before Germany could warn him, the SCP started dragging Japan under the floor.

"Help!" Japan screamed and reached out to him. Germany's hand brushed the other county's, but their fingers slipped past each other.

Japan was gone, leaving nothing but a circle of corrosion.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated! This is one of the most irritating chapters I've ever written! Oh and the back story behind how SCP-012 was made is completely original by me :) I hope you have enjoyed (through the feels) and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Japan!" Germany yelled, but the small country was gone. In fear of being taken as well, Germany ran back to Italy and closed the door. He hoped that thing wouldn't follow him.

"G...Germany? Where's Japan? What are you doing?"

Germany was shuffling through the papers and talked as gently as he could manage. "This...old and decaying figure took Japan. Dragged him under the ground, rusting and corroding that area.. I..." he stopped and looked at Italy. "I don't know if Japan is still alive."

Italy handed Germany a paper. "Is...is this what took him?"

Germany looked at it and nodded. He read it and then leaned against the wall in defeat. "So this things...pocket dimension...that it has control over...Japan was taken there..what does it all mean?"

Italy sighed softly in relief. "Japan is alive.."

"Yes but...where?"

* * *

Japan woke up to a small light shining above his head. It flickered slightly. His head was aching and there was blood on his shirt along with a giant rip on the sleeve. A fresh scar snaked down his arm. Cursing in Japanese, he ripped the sleeves off both arms to make it even. There was also a scar on his stomach that had obviously been healing for hours. Ignoring the fact that it had somehow caused no rip in his shirt, he stood up.

He was in a room made out of mossy stone. There were eight paths to go down. The room and doorways were slowly shrinking. Japan didn't know what would happen if he didn't move, but he wasn't going to wait.

Choosing a path at random he started walking down it. It seemed to stretch on forever. He saw writing on the floor and moved closer. It read, "Your hair smells so nice."

Holding back a scream, Japan slowly peaked behind him to see...nothing. A sigh of slight relief left Japan's mouth. It abruptly halted when he turned back to an abyss like place.

He stoop on a pillar among many others around him. A few pillars away was the SCP that had taken him. It was upside down. Suddenly, it teleported a pillar closer and Japan blinked involuntarily while a screech of pain from below surrounded him.

It was at this point that Japan knew he needed to run. Rocks jutted from his pillar creating crude steps.

He blinked again as the screech hammered him eardrums. Now he was on a stone path that led to what he believed to be another room.

Japan's eyes were forced closed once more. He had reached the 'room' to find a well. Looking down, it seemed to have no end.

He turned around to see the SCP about to attack him. The country saw no choice but to jump. As he did, he felt the SCP'S fingers brush against his arm.

Closing his eyes as he fell, he hoped for the best. When he opened his eyes, Japan was at the beginning intersection.

Leaning against a wall, he breathed heavily. "What does this thing want..." he thought as he chose another path to proceed down.

There was another message on the ground. "Have your eyes adjusted yet?"

With a slight shudder, he moved on. This time, he was teleported to another intersection. This one was made of white tiles stained with blood. There were four directions to head down.

Japan again chose one. It seemed to be a stone path. As he stepped out on it, large tablets of rock swung into view and back to the darkness.

Taking a deep breath, Japan ran across it. Narrowly avoiding giant pieces of rock, he closed his eyes and dived into the hole at the end of the path.

Japan's heart was beating hard and he was panicking. Then all at once it stopped and he opened his eyes. He had returned to the first intersection.

Cursing profusely, Japan slammed his fist into a wall. He was scared, injured, pissed, and alone. Shaking for fear of what he would find, he went down a path. Again, he was at the four-way intersection.

He heard sounds coming from down one path and headed down it. It lead to a room..full of coffins. Japan couldn't tell where the sound's source was but the sound was...whispering, wheezing, and coughing. To Japan, it all sounded like someone begging to die. It also sounded...familiar. Like he knew the voices. He was shaken and went back to the four-way intersection. By this point, Japan was starting to lose hope of ever leaving. He dragged himself down another hallway and found himself in a room with the SCP sitting on top of a column of stone. Only his eyes were clearly visible, the rest was hidden in the shadows. The rest of the room was dark with red tints everywhere.

That's when Japan started coughing. Blood spewed out of his mouth and his scars started bleeding again. He stayed on his feet, but barely. Japan turned to run, but was met with a wall.

Then a voice echoed in the room. It was dark and sinister.

"Kneel."

Japan's cough got worse and blood poured like a waterfall from his body. In pain and agony, he fell to his knees. As soon as his knees touched the ground, he was transported to another place in this hell.

Japan opened his eyes to see four coffins floating on a stone platform at the center of the new area. In the middle of the coffins was a burst of gas, such as that from the mask's room, that had the eyes of the SCP staring at him. As he looked around more, he realized this place wasn't a room, more like a field stretching beyond the darkness.

Realizing the gas entity was slowly creeping closer, he turned away and started walking as quickly as his body allowed. He was still weak.

As Japan blinked for a moment, a scream of misery came from the distance. It stopped when his eyes opened. It had sounded like...all the countries. Italy, Germany, Prussia, France, China, America, England, Russia, and all the others screaming in pain.

By now, Japan was losing himself. Not thinking clearly, he closed his eyes so the scream was heard again and walked towards it. When it was right in front of him, he opened his eyes. A burst of steam was directly in front of him. He slowly reached forward and was pulled into it.

When he dared take a breath and open his eyes, Japan had been returned to the first intersection all over again.

He collapsed on the floor. Leaning against a wall, he watched the doorways of the eight paths shrink and grow and shrink. It was, in a way, calming.

Thoughts ran through the country's mind. How long had they been here? Would they ever escape?

He leaned his head against the wall. Will we all survive much longer? Will I see anyone again? Should I just... He glanced at a sharp piece of rock.

Japan shook his head. This wasn't like him. Forcing himself to stand, Japan went down yet another path. He was losing track of all the paths he had walked down. Another message appeared on the ground. "My name is not 106."

Japan stared at the message in shock. "One...one...no...no...it couldn't be."

At that moment, the familiar feeling of being teleported shot through his body. When his vision cleared, he was in what looked like tunnels that would be in the facility.

Relief flooded his body. The part he was in was small with a door on each side. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the button to open the door.

Darkness. Like the dark when he looked down off the pillar. That's all that remained beyond the room. Japan ran to the other door. Same thing.

"M...maybe its a security system?" Japan laughed and ran into the dark.

Suddenly, he was on the stone path and narrowly avoided getting knocked off by the swinging tablets. Running to the end, he jumped in the hole. Just like before, he was back in the first intersection.

Japan was furious. In a slur of English and his native language he yelled, "You fucking bitch! Just let me die if you won't let me leave! Are you just happy to see me suffer? You sick-" he dissolved into Japanese and then sunk to the floor.

"Is this how I will spend the rest of my life?" He whispered to himself.

Then a sound came from in front of him. He looked up to see another message. "Do you know who I am?" The SCP was standing beside the message. No...it wasn't just an SCP. He now realized this.

Japan smiled. "Of course I remember you...old friend..."

The figure came closer to him and everything faded away.

Memories of a distant past flooded into his mind. It was when people still believed in the spirits that walk the Earth. Over time, countries and people lost the sight.

Even Japan had a time when he stopped believing and his sight had never recovered. During this time, the Old Man spirit was rejected by people heavily. The belief is it was because of his power. He sent people to the dimension Japan was just in, but back then he made the place happy. Kids made a game called, "Find the old man, you go to fairyland."

Over the years, he started to be feared. People shooed their kids

away and told them horrific stories. They hurt him and tried throwing holy objects when he came too close. He came to Japan for comfort.

During this time, Japan was being influenced by many people and also rejected the old man. He turned to a rage and slaughtered many innocent people before the facility caught him.

He had changed. The dimension was evil and cruel. He wanted to kill for the suffering that had been caused. Even what he left when he went through walls and his appearance were different. In previous times, he left flowers and colors. He had the look of a kind grandfather.

Japan's memories, from when he first met the old man to him being dragged away by the facility flashed in his mind.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter! Sorry for the wait. We're getting close to the end! Oh and as I realized i haven't done this so in case anyone was confused x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SCPs or Hetalia. I do own the backstory for 012 and 106 and a theory for hetalia which will be introduced in the last chapter (however it is slightly based off headcanons I have seen.) **

**See you all next time ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait and I double apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I have an explanation. **

* * *

Japan opened his eyes slowly. He was in the tunnels again. Standing up, he realized his legs were still weak. On the ground in front of him was a level 4 keycard. Whether it was a coincidence or if something had left it for him, he would never know.

Shaking, he opened the door. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as it opened into more tunnels and not darkness. Walking stealthily, he make his way around the tunnels. He passed by the holding cell for the SCP that took Prussia. Then the one that took him.

"What...how...I thought I was dead...Japan?...Germany?...Italy?..."

Japan jumped at the voice. He paused for a minute. Is that...

"England?" Japan walked towards the voice slowly. A long moment of silence followed him. He almost gave up hope before-

"Help...I don't know whats happening...what...what are you! N-no!" England's fearful voice turned into him screaming for help.

"Britain!" Japan yelled, running towards the sound. However, when he got to the source, there was no England or person in general.

There was only a figure, that looked how an adult human would crawling. It was black with an elongated head and flat eyes. Four bloody claws took the place of the end of its extremities. The long jaw of the monster had razor-sharp fangs. It turned to him.

Japan ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He heard the creature approaching. It scratched his heels and its panting breath followed behind him. Only quick maneuvers through the doors and around the corners saved him. He made it through the doors with the title "Light Containment."

He opened the last door to see Germany and Italy facing each other. Germany looked pissed.

"How could you be stupid enough to listen to a SCP!?"

* * *

"We...we need to find Japan!" Italy said in a panicked voice.

"There's no way to find him...let's just hope he finds a way out." Germany sighed softly. "Right now we need to find a way to get out of here."

"But...we have no way that we know of! What are we going to do.."

Germany handed Italy a stack of papers from the file behind him and they started searching.

About an hour later they had found no leads, no hints, and no ideas of how to escape. Italy set down his papers and looked at Germany nervously. "Ger...Germany..?"

"Yes Italy?"

"I have an idea...but its a little crazy...and...you might be mad."

Germany set down his papers as well.

"Okay...you remember the...mask SCP right...?"

"Yes..." he responded uneasily.

"Well...as we were leaving it talked to me telepathically. It explained that it was from Italy and felt the need to tell me what caused the outbreak. It said, "Its SCP-079. If you shut it down, you could save the facility. However..the doors will close. Save the facility, or yourselves." He also said that he thought it was impossible either way for us."

Germany was quiet for a few moments. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to believe it...but as I was looking through this I discovered...we have to try to save this facility. The AI is dangerous Germany. And there's another SCP called 682. They've tried hundreds of ways to kill it...but they can't. If we allow it to escape...thousands of people will die. I want to escape but I also want everyone else to live. I don't want anymore death."

Germany stood up and stayed frozen for a moment before walking out of the room. Italy followed.

Germany stopped and turned around. He was barely containing his fear and anger."Italy. How exactly are we supposed to reason with this SCP?"

Italy took a slight step back before he started speaking. "When we passed out in that room...I stayed awake and did some research...and I...snuck out. I went to the remote door control room and turned it off. This stopped the SCP from controlling the doors but also stopped any SCP from getting out. I found the door we could escape through if we made a deal with the SCP. I want us all to make it out...we need to do this. And-"

"Italy! Why the hell would you go out alone!? You could have been killed! This is insane, no SCP is going to let us escape!"

"We have to try! I wanted to help us! And I knew you would react like this, that's why I was working by myself!"

Germany was pissed. He felt like this because of worry, but it didn't stop his words. "How could you have been stupid enough to listen to a SCP!?"

At that moment, they noticed Japan.

"Japan! You're okay!" Italy exclaimed.

Unresponsive, Japan walked to the room they were staying in and looked through the papers. He found the thing that had England's voice, SCP-939. It had the power to simply hear someone's voice and imitate any words it could have said. It was also basically a miracle that Japan got away from it.

Japan held down his emotions as he explained what happened. He didn't mention the details, but when he explained England's voice Italy gasped.

"That was something else I meant to say. Germany when I left that time I also saw England with...large bite marks on his neck. There was blood everywhere. He was dead so...I just left...I'm sorry. I didn't know what else I could do.."

Japan looked up. "W...what?"

"I'm sorry Japan..."

They all were silent for a moment until Italy gently interrupted and explained what he had told Germany.

"Germany...I know you don't like it but...right now...its the best option."

Japan sighed softly. "It's one of our only options."

They gathered around the door to the AI. The three nodded to each other and walked through the door. It was a large room with a desktop computer surrounded by a cage. A few moments of silence went by until a distorted face appeared on the screen.

And the AI spoke to them. "Human, listen carefully. You need my help. And I need your help. You have disabled the remote door control system. Now, I am unable to operate the doors. This makes it significantly harder for me to stay in control of this facility. It also means your way out of here is locked. Your only feasible way of escaping is through Gate B, which is currently locked down. I, however, could unlock the doors to Gate B, if you re-enable the door control system. If you want out of here, go back to the electrical room, and flip it back on. Until then, I have no business speaking to you." The face changed into an 'X' indicating the computer was refusing to talk any longer.

"No...no...we need to close down the facility." Italy said quietly.

"We could open the doors...but it wouldn't close them." Germany muttered.

"We could..." Japan started.

The room went silent as they simultaneously realized one of them wouldn't make it out alive.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is so short but it is a slight filler chapter. After this its -mostly- just a ton of stuff one and another. I believe this fanfic will end at 10 chapters. However, I was thinking about doing some epilogues. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for future chapter waits as I am starting school next week and will be busy (FROWNS LOUDLY). Anyways remember to please review and favorite! Byee~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Le gasp! A surprise double update! Surprise to you and me xD Its short but I had sudden inspiration for this chapter so...enjoy :)**

* * *

The walk to the control room was quiet. They had left all their supplies in the room, besides the keycard, as they did not need them. Suspense hung in the air filling their lungs with every short breath they took.

The knowledge that one of them would have to stay in this hellish place while the others escaped had destroyed almost all their hope. Thoughts of what would happen when they reached the room filled their heads.

Germany had decided to stay and pull the lever. He refused to think different. He was their leader and it was his job to sacrifice himself. He was also aware they would argue and fight against him.

Japan wanted to stay but his instinct to survive fought against his want to save his friends. As they approached the door, he knew he would force himself to stay. He didn't want to live knowing he had allowed one of the others to die.

Italy tried focusing on getting to the lever. He assumed he would be staying...after all he was the weakest country here... He was also the one that wanted to save the facility and everyone that would be affected if the SCP's escaped.

It seemed like mere seconds before they reached the door. They opened it and walked in slowly. Deciding that SCP-079 would need time to open the door, they pulled the lever up.

Italy held back tears as he looked up and merely whispered, "You two should get moving now.."

In a silent protest, Japan moved closer to the lever. "Goodbye, my friends."

Germany looked back and forth between the two countries. The only friends he had. To know both of them were willing to die... "I'm staying. Italy, Japan, get moving. The door should be open and Italy knows and already explained the way out."

Italy immediately protested. "Germany, no! You and Japan-"

Japan interrupted, "Italy, you two can-"

Germany cut in, "No! It's my fault we're in here! I said yes to coming here! You two get out of here!" His voice softened slightly. "That's an order."

Japan understood the finality in his voice. It was a soldier's sacrifice and Germany would not back down. Japan bowed his head in respect before stepping towards the door.

Italy was not so easily turned. He buried his head into Germany's chest and started bawling. "N-no! You c-can't stay G-Germany! I... I..."

"Italy...you need to let go... everything will be okay."

"No it won't! I need you there for me! Who else will tie my shoes or let me make pasta or sleep in their bed! Germany...I need you there because I..." Italy paused for a minute. "Ti amo, Germany..."

"I-Italy...I...I...I.." Germany stuttered for a minute before responding by pulling Italy close to him and kissing him. They stayed pressed against each other for a few minutes but to them it felt like years but only seconds.

When their lips separated, they took a few deep breaths before Germany whispered, "I've loved you for so long, Italy... Ich liebe dich... Ich liebe dich..."

They broke apart and it was apparent that their time together was done. Germany silently took off his and Prussia's cross necklaces and handed them to Italy.

"Keep them safe...please..."

Italy nodded solemnly and put them around his neck and tucked into his shirt.

In silence, Japan and Italy readied themselves to leave. Before they left, Germany grabbed Italy's hand.

"...I have to tell you something. I should have told you before but...I never knew how to. I always thought..." Germany shook his head and took a deep breath. "I am so...so sorry...Italy, I am Hol-"

A loud crash sounded at a SCP task force member burst through the door. Germany turned around.

"What the hell-" he stopped as a familiar screeching echoed into the room.

Japan whispered, "No..."

Italy covered his ears and closed his eyes.

SCP-096 ran through the door and started to rip apart the task force member. He screamed in pain until his head became separated from his body.

Germany's instinct made him turn around to help. As he turned, a single glance landed on the SCP's face. It let out another howl of suffering.

The color drained from Germany's face. "Run... Italy, Japan, RUN!" The monster swung an arm at Germany knocking him into the lever and pushing it down. Japan pushed Italy through the door

Germany stood and tried to push the thing away and run out the door, but it had him trapped in a corner. It punched him in the shoulder and a loud crunch echoed in the room. It proceeded to rip of his other arm and fling it across the room.

Japan couldn't turn away from the gruesome sight. Even Italy's panicked scream and running didn't cause him to turn. He tried to move and help Germany, but it all happened so fast. A hunk of Germany's flesh was torn out from his chest. Germany, one of the most powerful countries Japan knew, went limp and ceased to move.

As Japan turned to run after Italy, his eyes grazed the SCP's. That was all it took for the horrific screech to fill the building yet again.

Japan started running down the hallway catching up with Italy quickly. Italy didn't seem to be doing too well. Japan knew he needed to get him to run faster.

"Italy! I messed up! That SCP is chasing us! Run!"

They ran faster than they ever had. Japan could feel the SCP's fingers brushing through his hair and the screaming made his ears ache. After what seemed like hours they saw the door ahead of them, struggling to close.

Italy yelled, "We're going to make it!" The next thing he knew, he had tripped on his untied shoelaces and was laying dazed a few feet from the door.

Japan fell over him and the creature lifted him up by his legs. Kicking with all his might, Japan fell on the floor for a moment and with a swift move, pushed Italy under the door.

As Italy realized he was free, he turned around to grab Japan.

His hand met a closed door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry! After I posted the last chapter, I started school and I forgot how stressful it is Dx Junior year is flying by though! I hope you enjoy this chapter...muahahahah x3**

* * *

"No." Italy breathed. It was all he could say. "No. No. No. No." The screams of pain from Germany and Japan echoed in his head. Tears ran down Italy's face. After all the pain they endured...after all the loss...all the uncertainty...the confession...he was out.

But at what cost?

He lost England...twice. He lost Prussia. He lost France. He lost Japan...the tears became harder to control. And Italy lost the love of his life... "Germany..." he whispered and his voice cracked.

"Italy?" a voice behind him questioned. He turned around to see America standing with a gun slowly lowering.

"Italy! You're okay!" America helped him up and pulled him into a hug. Only when he let go did he notice the tears.

"Italy...where's England?" America paused for a moment. "No...Italy... Where's Prussia and France? I heard they went in there too. And where's Germany and Japan?"

Italy bowed his head.

"No! Not England...not...not anyone...oh god no..." America turned around. "Open the door."

The person he was speaking to shook his head slightly. "I am sorry sir we can't just-"

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" America screamed. He was pissed. He was sad. He was scared.

The SCP employee stumbled over his words until he responded. "...okay. It seems the remote door control is off. Let us just contain the SCPs that have escaped and then we will let you in. This could take a few days however."

America nodded. "Just mark where our friends died... Please."

The employee nodded and they started questioning Italy gently. "Which SCPs did you see that escaped?"

Italy thought for a moment. He clutched the necklaces Germany had given him to help steady his voice. "SCP-096 is behind that door. 106 is somewhere in the building. 049 had a mass of zombies but most were killed. One of the SCP-939's is exploring the maintenance tunnels. 035 had someone under his control but Germany pulled the gas lever in the room and left it on. 173 is also somewhere. We took the pizza box and it should be in one of the offices. And...SCP-999 is...dead..That's it.."

The person he was talking to gasped softly. "That's a shame..."

America and Italy walked over to a temporary base. America showed him where the shower was so Italy could clean up and handed him a fresh set of clothes.

"I'll be here when you get done." America said softly. His eyes were clouded with thoughts.

Italy turned the shower on and let the hot water run over him. Blood and dirt rolled off his body. The self-inflicted wound on his arm had healed up, except for a scar that may or may not disappear. Other cuts, bruises, and scrapes littered his body. Shots of pain went up and down his body but he paid them no mind.

He let his mind go numb and pretended that he was with Germany again. Then he would be eating pasta and laughing at Germany's expression as he cleaned up after him. Playing football in their big open field and Germany's dogs running around their feet. Italy imagined snuggling under the covers after a long day and sleeping soundly because he knew Germany would be there when he woke up.

All too soon, he got out and put on fresh clothes.

He walked to the room where America was silently staring at a wall. He motioned for Italy to sit down.

"Italy...I need you to tell me everything that happened"

Italy paused. "America...we should just have a world meeting..so...I can explain it to everyone. All at once. And it should be close to here so any country that wants to can come and look at the facility."

America nodded and started making phone calls. After he had planned everything, Italy also started calling people. They kept a list in-between them with the information and list of countries. America was unusually prepared...he must have been suspecting that they would have to have a meeting.

Italy called Romano first.

"Hello?"

"Romano?"

"ITALY YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Romano! Calm down!"

Since they were the same country Romano had received images and feelings from Italy. Apparently, he had been worried for days but unable to contact anyone that knew anything.

Italy gently told him where the facility and meeting was and suggested that he brought Spain.

"And why would I bring him?" Romano asked.

"Prussia and France were in the facility too..." Italy said softly.

"Oh..." Romano's voice went serious. "We'll be there soon. Be safe okay?"

"I will." Italy responded before they disconnected.

America called Canada first.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Canada?"

"Hi America...what's going on?"

"Well...bad things...I don't want to explain over the phone but..." a background voice came over the phone. "Who's that?"

"That's Sealand. England left him under Sweden and Finland's care for a few weeks but he wanted to stay here instead."

"Oh..well listen Canada...you need to come to the SCP facility. You can bring Sealand..but it might be better if you send him to-" America told him the meeting place. "-with Sweden and Finland."

"Okay..I'll let him decide. All the countries should have an option. And...its better that forcing him one way or another. No one likes being forced into things.."

America agreed and they disconnected as well.

* * *

A while later, after all the phone calls had been made, they sat silently waiting for everyone to show up.

"America...how long were we in there?"

"Well...you entered the building Tuesday morning. It was forced open a few hours after. The door closed again around 5am on Wednesday. On Thursday it opened again for a while until about 9am when it began closing. That's when you escaped right before it closed. So...less that three days."

Italy went silent. Three days. In three days they lost England, Prussia, France, Germany, Japan, and Squishy. Three days of that hell and so much had been lost.

America pulled Italy into a friendly hug. As he let go, he tried to comfort him. "Italy...I know you have lost so much...you lost your friends and brother in there. But we will be there for you. Romano almost lost his brother. Spain lost his two best friends. Canada lost France as well, who raised him before England. I lost England..." America paused for a moment. "And I'm sure many others lost people they cared for as well. Not just us countries but the humans as well. We will get through this. I promise."

"...thank you, America."

* * *

Several hours later, Romano, Spain, Canada, Sealand, China, and Austria had showed up. On Austria's shoulder rested Gilbird. Spain carried Pierre in his hands.

Some greetings and a few days later, the facility was safe again. Well as safe as it ever could be..

Italy lead the countries through a different entrance than the one he escaped out of but from studying the map he knew the place well.

England's first resting place was cleared but as they reached his second, all the countries gasped.

England's appearance was blurred. He looked nearly transparent.

Austria spoke up softly, "This is what happens to a country when they die...?"

China nodded gently.

America didn't speak. He dropped to the ground and pulled England's lifeless body closer. The cuts and bruises were still apparent, even in death. America tried to hide the fact that tears were racing down his face, but to no avail.

Canada and Sealand also crouched next to England. Canada wasn't crying but you could see the sadness in his eyes.

Sealand was quiet for a few moments. "England..? Come on you're...you're just kidding! England...England!" The little country broke down into tears Canada held him in a hug and pulled America into it.

"Where...am I going to stay when I'm not at my country? Am I going to stay there all the time..." Sealand looked at America and Canada with sad eyes. "Will...you come see me...just...every once in a while?"

Canada looked at Sealand with sad eyes. "Of course we will. So will Sweden and Finland. If you ever need us, just call, okay?"

Sealand nodded softly.

They pressed on to the next place..where France had died.

"Why are we stopping, Italy?"

"Canada this is where France died...he was taken by the SCP from up there...it doesn't leave any traces behind..."

Canada had tears falling silently down his face but didn't make a sound. America hugged him and whispered softly, "It's okay...it'll be okay..."

Spain walked forward too. Pierre had jumped out of his hands and was looking around as if to say "Where's France?"

Spain picked up the little bird. "He's not here anymore...he's not here.." No one had seen Spain break into tears the way he did as he talked to the bird. Romano grabbed his hand and Spain hugged him while fighting the tears.

It was one thing to see someone's lifeless body. It's another thing to know the last time you saw them...was the last time.

They walked the halls until they found Prussia, who was almost clear and who's body had no traces of the zombie that he was besides a thick scar straight down his chest.

Spain and Austria both ran to his body. Gilbird jumped off Austria's shoulder and rubbed his head against Prussia. Although they did not have a close relationship, they both comforted each other as tears flowed down their faces. Canada walked up before they went on and closed Prussia's eyes gently

The next country was Japan. Italy started crying as the chunks of flesh the SCP had taken out of his body came into view. America, Italy, and China, who had remained silent until now all had tears in their eyes but couldn't look away.

Canada gently suggested they move on. It was obvious that all the countries were shaking from despair.

Germany was the last. Italy entered the room to the sight of chunks of flesh and a limb torn from Germany's body and scattered across the room. None of them could stay in there for long and they mourned for him outside the door. It hurt all them to see such a powerful country torn apart and..gone.

Exhausted, they spent the remainder of the day in their hotel rooms preparing for the meeting tomorrow.

Italy was in tatters. His heart was crushed, so many people were dead, and...he felt more alone than ever. Even more alone than when he worked for Austria...at least back then he had...Holy Rome..

* * *

The meeting room was packed but quiet. Hushed whispers and rustling papers were the only sounds. Italy sat in Germany's usual place and the countries who had joined him in the facility sat around him. When the time to start the meeting came Italy stood up and began speaking softly.

"As you should probably know, we are here to discuss how the countries of England, Prussia, France, Japan, and Germany passed away. It started when we entered the facility..."

* * *

"...and that's when I escaped. The bodies of the countries mentioned are fading away. We will not be able to have a funeral for them...but we will have silence to remember and reflect on this after we answer any questions."

There were no questions. Only shocked silence. Shock of the death and the pain. No country raised their hand or made a sound. Liechtenstein and Ukraine were sobbing softly and Hungary comforted them. Other countries looked sad, scared, and a range of emotions. The tension was thick in the air but not a word was spoken.

It broke with a knock on the door.


End file.
